Fate chan is a hard worker
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Somewhere in the midst of training and raising kids as well as chasing mad scientists. Nanoha and Fate forget to take care of themselves. Hayate decides to intervene. M level. Oneshot. Bring the styptic, you'll surely need it.


_A/N: I've been sitting around in a fugue lately. My sempai says this is what happens to me when I have to burn off 'large amounts of fuel'. As I was sitting on the bus this morning, those words rang true in my mind. What she meant was that I need to write something particularly smutty with low restrictions. Meaning this piece is not meant to be romantic. Nanoha and Fate had gone without for quite some time due to duties and the like. And this is what happens when they are unable to enjoy each other's company every so often. This is not betaed. But I think the NanoFate fans will find it very satisfying. _

(Mid-Childa: LPRF6: Officer's Lounge)

"The reports are still sketchy at best. At this point, all the indicators point to a mole. Though we don't know where or to what depth." Fate said as she took a drink of water. Lunchtime meetings had become the norm ever since things started happening. Fate's time was considerably occupied most of the time and finding time was difficult.

"I would hope that the mole is not in this unit. For one it would give the brass that thinks lowly of us a reason to shut us down. Secondly, since we are in the midst of training, it would interrupt their training even more." Hayate stated as she looked over to Nanoha.

"They are moving along, but I don't think that they are ready for a full scale defensive or an assault. There is only so much Vita-chan, Fate-chan and I can do on the field if we have to constantly worry about their ability to defend themselves." Nanoha said before pausing.

"Plus, I have a distinct feeling that our war records propel them to overwork themselves. With Suburu and Teana, they seem to be in a dead heat to impress us one minute and then seem independent the next. There's something wrong with their work ethic. I haven't pinpointed it yet though." Nanoha finished with concern.

"We have all been working hard lately." Hayate said for a moment. As she looked over in interest, she remembered something. Hayate then proceeded to walk over to the refrigerator and retrieved three containers and then distributed them. Having not gotten anything to drink yet, Nanoha quickly opened the bottle and began to consume its contents.

"How is Vivio?" Hayate asked turning the conversation to a lighter topic.

"Clumsy." Nanoha said with a slight smile. "…but honest and bright. She's a very smart child."

"Unfortunately I haven't been home as much as I would have liked lately." Fate said looking away. "The possibility that it might be 'him' has kept me running after every lead."

"I see. So Nanoha-chan is the mother and Fate-chan is the father." Hayate said with a sight giggle.

"That's …" Fate said as she blushed.

"Fate-chan is still so easy to embarrass after all these years. I don't mind that characterization if it means that Vivio has a stable home." Nanoha said as she tugged at her collar seeming a bit flushed.

"So between Vivio and your jobs you haven't had any time to … share love." Hayate said though at first thinking that she could have been stronger with her words. But in the end she decided that this was probably best.

"W-we are both very busy!" Fate said thinking in the back of her mind that she wanted to run from the room as fast as she could. Fate never did like discussing bedroom matters outside of the bedroom. Fate knew that Hayate was concerned as a friend. But in retrospect Fate couldn't help but feel it was a private matter.

"Fate-chan is so focused on this case that she puts all of herself into it. But to be honest I do feel lonely from time to time. Is the heat on in here?" Nanoha said as she removed her uniform jacket.

"So, you mean to tell me that … I see. I thought it might be something like that. Fate-chan is a hard worker." Hayate said noticing that her plans were starting to take effect.

"Can we please stop talking like this?" Fate urged as she looked over at Nanoha. "Nanoha, is there something wrong?"

"I'm just really warm. Maybe I _have_ been working too hard." Nanoha said as she loosened her collar.

"Well, Rein will bug me to death if I don't sign those reports. She's so upbeat about paperwork I can't begin to understand it." Hayate said as she rose from her chair. After depositing the remains of her lunch in the trash receptacle, Hayate made her exit satisfied that she had done enough.

"Nanoha?" Fate asked her eyes trailed down to Nanoha's chest in concern of her breathing. Noticing Nanoha's ample bust heave from under her shirt, Fate quickly looked away. Being in genuine concern she push the thought from her mind as she reached over to touch Nanoha's head.

"You're burning up!" Fate said as she reached over to the other side of Nanoha's boxed lunch to retrieve a napkin. The bottle that Hayate had given Nanoha teetered as Fate pulled on the napkin causing it to roll across the table.

_Come to think of it…_ Fate thought …_she did drink that rather quickly; maybe that is what's causing this_. Upon closer inspection Fate noticed that there was a loose end on the label. Curious, she pulled it loose and was shocked by the label of the bottle's true contents.

"This is…!" Fate had only seen this bottle before in one place. It was the place that Nanoha had to drag her into. At the time Nanoha's excuse had been that she wanted more 'spice' in their love life. Though this had been some time ago and Fate never liked the idea in the first place. It wasn't as if she wasn't conducive to 'enhancements' but the whole concept of their being a place to buy such things was embarrassing. As she examined the bottle she found writing in marker at the bottom:

_**This is a last resort. Fate, have some fun. ^_^ Hayate~**_

As Fate set the empty aphrodisiac bottle on the table, she noticed that Nanoha's shirt was now open. The sweat that rolled on Nanoha's cleavage reminded Fate that she was ripening by the second. Fate swallowed hard as she realized the torture that Nanoha was in and that she would be the only one who could relieve it. Thinking that Nanoha could wait for a few more seconds, Fate got up and walked across the room to think. If anything this was sudden and she needed time to…

"Fate-chan … I have to…" Nanoha said as she discarded her shirt and then her skirt.

"Nanoha … please." Fate quickly walked across the room and latched the door and then promptly shut the light out leaving only tinted daylight. "You look so good …" Fate expressed honestly as she was unable to deny herself any longer.

"Fate, come to me." Nanoha said as she watched Fate get rid of her jacket and shirts. It was too far gone at this point. Nanoha _needed_ to be devoured.

"Nanoha…" Fate trailed as the two kissed deeply. Nanoha's hands reached around and grasped Fate's hair as she simply allowed herself to be taken. Fate had already undone the clasp to her 'obstruction and plucked in from Nanoha's body. As she massaged Nanoha's ample breasts she then kneeled on the chair after repositioning it and began to tease Nanoha's nipples. To Fate a cycle had started that she could not stop. The pent up strain and stress flowed out of Fate unabatedly as she continued to manipulate the body of her lover.

Nanoha for her part just rested her palms against Fate's gold covered shoulders. Nanoha could feel Fate's presence becoming lighter as the latter continued her quest. Nanoha's core tingled and trembled at what was to come. And the truth be told, she would become a harlot for this moment, she would become Fate's passion toy.

"I want to do so many things to you." Fate responded with deepness in her voice that she could no loner restrain. Fate pulled Nanoha's bust closer to her as she wrapped her arm around Nanoha's back.

"I want you, I want you to…" Nanoha said as she fidgeted slightly. Fate quickly stood up and discarded what remained of her clothing and then removed Nanoha's soaking panties. Nanoha sighed with relief as now Fate could see her twitching wet mound. This was not going to be romantic and kind but rather harsh and animalistic.

"Nanoha … I can't hold it back… forgive me." Fate said as she dropped into a stoop in front of Nanoha. As Fate lapped at the inside of Nanoha's thighs, she was awarded with a squeal and wiggling hips.

This would be unforgiving and relentless.

Fate held Nanoha's knees open and she pushed into the sweetness of a very ripe Nanoha. As Fate began to lap at Nanoha's warm, sweet nectar, the latter shuddered and gasped.

"Yes…Yes!" Nanoha cried out as she too let go of her scruples. She pushed her hips towards Fate. At this moment they were both only concerned with feeling the rapture of one and another. "Fate, Fate!" Nanoha repeated as she grabbed hold of Fate's head. The feeling intensified as Fate pushed beyond the open folds and deeper into Nanoha's flower.

"I've waited so long for this! I wanted you to make me…" Nanoha said as Fate got up and lightly touched Nanoha's shoulder. It seemed as if there would be nothing left to the imagination. Nanoha promptly hopped off the table and placed her hands upon the edges.

As she teased Fate by wiggling her ass, Nanoha felt her hair tie being pulled out. Nanoha smiled as she felt Fate's breasts push into her back.

"I want to … _I want to_." Fate said as she braced an arm underneath Nanoha's breasts. As she was pulled back, Nanoha expertly wrapped her right arm around Fate's neck.

"Tell me Fate. Tell me how much you want me." Nanoha said in-between breaths. The two kissed once more as Nanoha repositioned her legs. And as Fate's fingers entered her, Nanoha shook with a need unlike any other in her recent memory. Nanoha had long since figured out that there was probably something in the drink and saw Fate peeling the false label. It was likely Hayate's doing. But she could care less right now as she writhed in the need of her own body.

"I want you so much. I want to hear you cry out for me. It was so long ago since I last heard you." Fate begged as she teased at Nanoha's core. The statement seemed to intensify sense even more as Nanoha bucked against Fate in a steady rhythm.

"I want to cry out for you Fate. I want to call out your name as I …" Nanoha's sentence was broken up by the welling inside of her. The orgasm building would obliterate all logical thought. As she Kissed Fate once more, she tried to push Fate's hand deeper into her. "I want to see Fate's face as she…" Nanoha said as she felt Fate's hand pull from her and spin her around.

"Fate would like that too." Fate said with a smile. As the two mounted the table, Nanoha could feel the aggravation of her body as they had stopped. But as they slid thigh over thigh Nanoha watched as Fate too placed her hands flat behind her.

This time it would be Nanoha's turn.

The latter showed no mercy as she ground heavily into her lover. Fate returned the first unevenly but then quickly matched pace. The table creaked and shook with every thrust, the sound of flesh meeting the table in pattern and in unison echoed though the room.

"Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate." Nanoha gasped between each breath as she could feel her crest approaching. "… hold me." As the two sat forward and embraced they now worked to undo each other without the support they formally had.

"Nanoha … Nanoha!" Fate said between each breath as she pushed hard and firm. Fate could feel fingers sinking into her back as she could feel Nanoha's body tensing. Fate felt her own crest and pulled Nanoha into her as orgasm began with its short needles.

"FATE!" Nanoha voice threatened to rip out of her throat as her chorus continued for seconds.

(Officer's shower)

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha trailed as she snuggled into Fate's back. "… It's been too long. But I am _very_ satisfied." Nanoha said as she continued to wash Fate's hair.

"I promise to never let work consume me like that again." Fate said as she braced herself to the wall at arms length allowing the water to rush over her head. Nanoha giggled as she slid her hands around Fate's stomach.

"Your being silly Fate-chan. Though I'm sure there's someone watching out for us." Nanoha said softly.

"You knew?" Fate asked as she turned her head to look back.

"I saw you running around like a scared kitten after you read whatever it was. Knowing Hayate, it was probably some sort of love juice. It was rather tasty though." Nanoha responded.

"I don't like it when Hayate … meddles." Fate said with a blush.

"Hayate means well. She's only trying to keep us going when we get stuck. Though I do believe that _some_ payback is in order. Nanoha replied.

"You mean you're going to …" Fate trailed as she blushed.

"Well, we'll have to get Rein on board. Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira would sooner make themselves unavailable then be involved. Knights are such sticks in the mud." Nanoha said as she let go of Fate. "Let me wash your back."

Fate simply smiled and nodded as the two turned off the shower and walked over to the stools.


End file.
